iupengl101fandomcom-20200214-history
Rhetorical Situation
Summary Rhetorical situations are what make up tour paper and define the differences in your paper with your own words and sayings. There are six main parts to a rhetorical situation, six different ways it can be utilized. These six different parts come together and interconnect throughout rhetorical situation. Genre, tone, audience, purpose, stance, and context are these six main parts that rhetorical situation deals with. You don’t need to utilize all six of these in your essays but if you hit about two or three of them and can explain them well, then your essay will benefit from this. This is also the context of a rhetorical event that consists of an issue. Rhetorical situation is the context of a rhetorical act, made up of a rhetor, an issue, a medium, and an audience. History Rhetorical situation also has a lot of history behind it such as Lloyd Bitzer, Vatz Challenge, and Consigny’s Challenge. Lloyd Bitzer saying on rhetorical situation started in 1970 where he entitled a piece called “Rhetorical situation” which then led him to describing what he meant by this. He defines Rhetorical Situation by “A complex of persons, events, objects, and relations presenting an actual or potential exigence which can be completely or partially removed if discourse, introduced into the situation, can so constrain human decision or action as to bring about the significant modification of the exigence.” He also has a huge theory that timing is a very key point and he also has three main points he feels needs to be utilized such as exigence, audience, and constraints that make up the three ways he feels is most best to use rhetorical situation too. Vatz challenge believes that rhetoric defines a situation. Such as the context of events and choices of events leads too be forever described and persuades must select which evets make up there agenda. Vatz theory may not be as well known as Bitzer they are both still somewhat connected they just essential have different ideas and ways of going about what they believe. Lastly there was Consigny’s Challenge which was also another response to Vatz and Blitzer theories about rhetorical situation but his was a little brief and his about art. Such as his first condition was integrity meaning rhetor must possess multiple opinions with the ability to solve problems. The second theory was is receptivity meaning rhetor cannot create at will. All three of these theories intertwine and reflect off each other but each theory still has its own spin on rhetorical situation. Context The Circumstances that form the setting for and event, statement, or idea and in terms of which it can be fully understood and assessed. As well is the conditions and circumstances that are relevant to an event, fact, ect. Example: taken out of context the statement offended small- business owners everywhere, many calling it "insulting" and "rude". Stance General emotional or intellectual attitude. The way someone views one side of a story or argumentation. Example: His stance on funding for such programs as governor led to attack during the campaign as well, Purpose An intended or desire result, end as well as meaning the subject in hand, the point at issue. Example:For Sebastian, this novel and activism to high school students. Audience A group of spectators or listeners, people reacted by a book, film, or radio, or television program. Example: the reader of your novel that you are trying to persuade or tell a story too. Tone Is an attitude of a writer toward a subject or an audience. tone is generally conveyed through the choice of words or the view point of a writer on a particular subject. Example: its the piece of literature that decides how the readers read a literary piece. Genre Criticism is a method within rhetorical criticism for analyzing texts in terms if their genre. Set of generic expectations, conversations, and constraints. Example: The genre offers escapism from school or work into a totally different world.